The convergence of the IP-based services and cellular communications services has opened the door for providing services that heretofore were not available to the cellular user who seeks access to IP-based networks, as well as for IP users seeking access to services of the cellular networks. Wireless devices such as portable computers and smartphones can now access services on wired/wireless networks using IP technology. Such advances have served as a catalyst for a mobile society where workers can commute greater distances while maintaining connectivity to businesses or homes. For example, users can be seen talking on cell phones and operating computers as they travel from location to location. These activities, while troublesome, are yet to be regulated in any significant way.
In today's world of electronics, there can be many potential distractions to drivers while traveling. For example, drivers read email, respond to text messaging and/or attempt to listen to voicemail while driving. Conventional applications that attempted to address this growing problem employed FM modulators with small attached microphones to play voicemail, for example. However, there needs to be more hands-free, and hence, safer, mechanisms available for listening to email and other information while in a vehicle, whether the vehicle is moving or not.